


Decapre & Mickey: Operation Electric Heat

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Life and (Wild) Times of Mickey Villanueva: World Warrior [4]
Category: Marvel, Street Fighter
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Half-naked Cuddling, Identity Swap, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, Masks, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: After Mickey's events in the world of Street Fighter, he relaxes back in his brand-new apartment in his home of Jamaica, Queens. Free from fighting and fear of the unknown for a while, he meets a familiar and foxy friend. Now a full-fledged agent of Delta Red, Decapre - free from Shadaloo's control - seeks to 'reconnect' with the powerful SHIELD agent.Steam and sensuality run wild in this sexy story!DISCLAIMER: Decapre, Delta Red, and Cammy White's owned by Capcom. Songbird & SHIELD's owned by Disney and Mahvel aka. Marvel. Mickey and Elvira belongs to moi.





	1. Initative

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sex and crude language are rife in this story. Viewer discretion is advised... Always wanted to say that.
> 
> Anyways... Hello, my lovely readers, it's Thicket here! Kinktober is here and I thought I'd make my first one pop! Heh. Things'll get popped in this story, alright.
> 
> Um, this is kinda, sorta a spoiler to a pairing in my Marvel/Street Fighter fic, Marvel x Capcom Black: The Calling, so if that's okay... Great. If not, stay tuned because I promise I didn't pair these two up out of the blue. Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Be excellent to each other. Stay Golden. And of course...
> 
> Later days. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story here, Decapre's speech will seem different compared to her usual robotic lingo. It ties in with the overarching story, but I'll allow y'all to find out by reading. 
> 
> Any feedback, lemme know.

Now 27 years old,  **Michaël 'Mickey' Villanueva** , fresh off of completing another personal mission, finally relaxes in his new apartment. Now in the heart of Jamaica, Queens with a place of his own, he rests on his new king-size bed while looking out the window. It’s a hot summer day with not a cloud in the sky.

The streets of Queens are filled with laughter and merriment.

Children playing on the side of the street and New Yorkers being, well, New Yorkers.

All in all, it's a pretty good day despite his thoughts returning from the Divide. Mickey removes his tracksuit and a new shirt, a gift that his best friend and mentor,  **Melissa Gold**  aka **Songbird** , gave him for his birthday - creative, comfy, and relaxing. 

Getting some wiggle room, he takes a deep breath and sighs, ruminating on him being alive after all of his fights. "Mm, mm, mm!" He smiles softly, working out the kinks in his lower back. "Ahh, can’t believe I did it.”

 _'Damn right, ya did it!'_ Suddenly, Mickey’s alter-ego Soundclash awakens as his pupils turn red. **"We beat the Secret Society! Just the two of us!"**

“Man, fuck outta here! We _survived_ the Secret Society. You make it sound so easy,” Mickey says, shifting his head to one side. “We had help from Ryu, Sakura, and the rest. And Decapre, too!”

 **"Well, Boss, ya also had me by your side!"** Soundclash remarks jovially, making Mickey's head shift to the other side. **"Rem** **ember something. I’m always with ya…I ain’t a damn curse. I'm much more."**

_Silence._

Mickey smiles. “…Danke, S.C. Now, come on! Let me have a day for me. Oh, gotta remember your other name next time.”

Soundclash chuckles, a bit of surprise behind it. **"** **Duke. Duke Agares. And remember--"**

"You like me calling you 'them/they', right? 'Force of nature' and stuff? I've seen you, I know you now. Don't worry."

**"Ya got it, Boss."**

Now satisfied that Mickey talks to them more, Soundclash, aka  **Duke** **Agares** , smile as the red from the sound-weaving hero's eyes fade.

Mickey stares at his twirling fan when he sniffs his room. The air is thin as the sweltering New York heat permeates around it. Although the weather isn't too hot for someone like him, the humidity, thick and fervent as it was. makes him second-guess himself. Sweat pours down his chest as he sees his abs wet with sweat.

The odour isn’t welcoming either as Mickey makes it clear. “Oh, _mein Gott!_  I need to take a damn shower…”

Duke Agares emphasizes Mickey's awkward reaction.  _Took you long enough, dumbass._

As soon as he shakes his head and gets up, Mickey's enhanced hearing picks up a sound coming from downstairs. Unfortunately for him, he recognizes it immediately: the sound of soft, quiet footsteps. Fortunately for him, however, the footfalls not only give away a position, but the sound is quite familiar.

He makes his way down the stairs with a smile, chuckling as the surprised tone to his voice welcomes the 'friendly intruder'. “¡Ay! Can’t forget hearing footsteps like yours, Decapre!”

Mickey, scanning the room, smirks before a voice emerges; soft and composed, a feminine voice, somewhat robotic, greets him.

“…Infiltrator’s hearing is at peak capacity.” From out of the blue, **Decapre** spooks Mickey as she appears from the kitchen.

“Oh! Fuck me! What the hell?" Mickey shouts. "You’re actually here?! How?!”

“Affirmative. Stinger’s speed running at maximum productivity," Decapre says, smiling. "Stark invited Delta Red here.”

Now sporting a new look, Decapre has long white hair like her younger sister Cammy White. She wears a form-fitting, white lace-up corset top, showing off her toned midriff. She also dons black jeans and an awesome leather jacket. Her mask is still on, but her dazzling smile warms Mickey's heart, now showing more happiness than ever.

In a friendly voice, she says, “Infiltrator, do you find my new look satisfactory?”

“Of course, _bella._ But you wanna know what’s more satisfactory? Those amazin’ eyes of yours,” Mickey says. It doesn't take long for him to notice Decapre's new Delta Red beret resting on the countertop, raising a thumb high with an impressed smile.

Happily obliging, Decapre nods, taking her mask off and setting it on the countertop. Despite her still-apparent burn scars, her amber eyes twinkle as she sees him, taking in his looks for the first time in a while.

Mickey takes a second to twirl her around, admiring her new look. “You’re _still_ beautiful, you know that?” he smiles before he holds her tight.

Decapre giggles a bit, leaning forward as Mickey holds her cheeks. The two share a loving kiss, one filled with passion after months of being away together. They break free, loving that the taste of each other's lips is even better than the first time they kissed.

“Mmm. Stinger missed you terribly, Infiltrator," Decapre says in a longing tone. "Delta Red took care of me." She rubs Mickey’s sides. "Stating confession: I missed your smile.” 

Mickey beams. “Me too. Wait. So that beret's for real? You’re a part of Delta Red now?! Yo, that's awesome!”

"Affirmative!" Decapre bows with a grin. “My codename is Stinger. The stealth and infiltration specialist. Operative Ginzu offered vital tactical assistance for my earlier missions.”

“Well, you’re definitely an expert at that,” Mickey says with a smile, rubbing Decapre’s back.

Decapre bites her lip in anticipation of his back rubs. "Stating another confession: I missed feeling like this for months," she says before she moans.

“Still like my special back rubs, eh?”

“Mmm, _da_ ,” Decapre smiles as she closes her eyes. "Affirmative."

Seeing her reaction warms Mickey’s heart, slightly tilting his head to the side. “Good, _bella._  I’m glad.”

Decapre suddenly remembers something, raising her finger. “Apologies, Infiltrator. Recalling memory: Sakura misses you. Replaying recorded statement: 'Tell Mickey-san he owes me one more rematch.' Ending statement."

Mickey nods with a laugh. “Tell her to do more push-ups…the old S.H.I.E.L.D. way! Not you, of course, but…”

He hears Decapre giggle as she nods. Even after the first time he met her a year ago, Mickey senses that Decapre has had a lot of time to heal after breaking out of Shadaloo’s control. He smiles, knowing that her giggle is always nice to hear.

“Acknowledged. I will let her know," Decapre says.

Decapre's pleasant smile comes as a surprise to Mickey, but he loves it. “It’s great to see you. I…I really missed you.”

She hugs Mickey tight. “Likewise. My speech is a bit more satisfactory. Robotic phrases linger, but social skills? No longer sub-optimal.” She takes a sniff before a confused look washes over her face. “Admitting confession: you _stink.”_

“Oh, yeah. I kinda need to take a shower,” Mickey says with a laugh. “Danke. Um, tell ya what, _mi amor._ I’ll freshen up. We can head ‘round town and spend the day together! It’s gonna be great!”

Decapre nods as Mickey starts to head upstairs. However, she stops him before he does so. She takes his arm and pulls him close, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking up at him with a yearning stare. “I don't mind. Recalling last time alone together." She pauses. "…The event was memorable.”

“Yeah? More memorable than this?”

Mickey wraps his arms around Decapre’s waist, staring into her amber eyes. With a beaming grin, he kisses her softly, brushing her lips with his.

Breaking free, Decapre whispers, her voice like a calm melody in Mickey’s ears. “More.” They kiss again. “More, Infiltrator,” Decapre whispers. “So much more.”

“Yeah?”

“Da." Decapre rubs Mickey's bottom lip. "Requesting more from you.”

“You wanna do this now?”

Mickey lifts the smaller Decapre up as she wraps her legs around him.

“Mmm, affirmative.” She leans forward and kisses him with more intensity, softly biting his lip.

 _“Gott,_ the things you do to me,” Mickey whispers.

He puts her up against a wall for support. Mickey and Decapre stare at each other with the same look they shared back in Kanzuki Estate the first time they made their declaration of love for each other. Mickey raises his eyebrows as Decapre has a wicked smile on her face, biting her lip.

“Mmm, you make that evil smirk again, I’m gonna go crazy,” Mickey whispers, rubbing Decapre's back as the tip of his nose brushed against hers.

The same evil smirk intensifies on Decapre's face. “Is that so? Well, Infiltrator, you’ve captured Stinger. However, interrogation tactics might prove problematic. Do you wish to know how much I’ve missed you?”

“Oh, most definitely, bella.”

“Awaiting Infiltrator's convincing plan of action." Decapre's eyes narrow with a sultry gaze. "In other words, Mickey…make me tell you.”


	2. Queen's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey reconnects with Decapre, the brand-new stealth and infiltration expert for Delta Red. After catching up on Decapre's new life, the two quickly rekindle their romance. Decapre makes the first move.
> 
> Will Mickey respond? Who will size who up first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this and one more chapter comin' up.
> 
> See if y'all can guess the theme of the titles. ;)

Suddenly, Mickey gets an idea. Lifting Decapre in his arms, he carries her up the stairs. “Decapre?”

“Awaiting command,” Decapre says, her tone as sweet as it is seductive.

“Remember that night back in Karin’s estate?”

“Da." Decapre smiles shamelessly. "Recalling the event that you filled me.”

“Oh. My bad,” Mickey chuckles with a shy look. “You told me to, bella.”

“Affirmative, I did.” Decapre pauses, nervous to bring up bad memories. “Shadaloo…took…‘proper’ pre—”

“Oh, I’m…I'm sorry.” Mickey sets Decapre down.

“It's…okay. Past memories with Shadaloo deleted a while ago. I am fine now.”

Mickey frowns, remembering that not long ago, small traces of Shadaloo still appeared in Decapre's world. Despite the fear of knowing the organization's penchant for revivals, his mind puts him at ease, knowing that Shadaloo and Bison's Psycho Power no longer has a hold on Decapre or anyone else.

“I'm glad," he says as he sees Decapre smile. "Well, are you still down for my idea?”

Mickey opens the bathroom door with a flourish.

“Requesting explanation," Decapre says with a bit of a curious frown. She sees Mickey performing a sensual, little dance in front of Decapre. Tossing it to his room, he steps inside. “Still requesting explanation."

Stepping inside a very swanky bathroom, Decapre gasps as she admires the cleanliness and the ivory marble tiles.

“Bathroom seems to be spotless and in optimal w-working…”

She stops as she sees Mickey strip. Turning on the warm water, he steps inside of the shower. With only a glass sliding door between the two, Decapre observes Mickey washing his brown hair. The shampoo drips off his curls and on to his chest, the soap mixing with the water.

Slightly turning his head to see his Delta Red agent blush, Mickey stays silent as he grins.

Decapre takes a small step, unaccustomed to the new feeling. Though she was unsure how to place it, this feeling is unknown to her. Equal parts exciting, scary, and interesting. It puts her in a daze before Mickey speaks, waking her up with his subtle hint of a Queens accent.

“You know it’s a shame...seeing me shower all alone,” Mickey coos. “Especially since this is the _perfect_ interrogation room. Ah, well...”

Suddenly, he sees Decapre taking off her clothes, piece by piece. Mickey’s eyes pinpoint every sway of her hips, every twitch of her fingers.

As Decapre removes her corset top and her jeans, revealing her curves through her lacy underwear, she raises her eyebrows. “Requesting permission to step inside…Infiltrator?”

She paces forward, slowly but steadily, removing her strapless bra until she stops inches away from the glass door. Her eyes scan Mickey from bottom to top until the door opens. Steam pours out of the shower and surrounds the bathroom as Mickey grins.

“Well, well. Permission granted, Stinger." Mickey nods for Decapre to step inside. "Let’s talk.”

Decapre smirks as she sways her hips from side to side, taking off her panties. Like a cheetah spotting her prey, she gracefully steps inside as Mickey gets to work on lathering his body. The water is warm as it trickles down over her skin. Though never one to take a communal shower before, she smiles, hating to pass up an opportunity to tease her SHIELD agent.

As she takes some soap and helps Mickey out with his shower, she starts rubbing her body up against him.

“Hmm? Oh, hey, Decapre!” Mickey says sarcastically as he turns his head. “Didn’t see you there!”

The sensations from her body drive Mickey wild, but his toothy grin emerges, playing it cool as best as he can.

“Error: lie detected. Besides, Mickey…" Decapre taps Mickey’s throbbing erection with her finger. "Your comrade might disagree.” 

She wraps her arms around him as she pours soap all over them.

“Wh-what are ya do—Heeeeey!” Mickey moans as Decapre starts ‘lathering’ his shaft by rubbing it slow and steady.

“Interrogating you, Infiltrator,” Decapre says casually. “What else?”

Her motions are slow and circular as she lathers herself against Mickey’s body. Decapre kisses her lover’s back as she turns him around and kneels down.

Mickey instantly recognizes what she’s going to do. “Umm, Decapre? Since when did yo-you know...when did you learn things like this?"

“Operative Luwanda,” Decapre whispers, answering plainly as she kisses and licks her way down. “Infiltrator should remain…silent about that…secret.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mickey replies with a grin. He runs his fingers through Decapre's flowing white hair as she bites her lip.

“Target acquired,” Decapre utters before looking up at Mickey. “Specify speed, because I’d like to wash the dirt off of you.”

She licks her lips, waiting for Mickey's response. Stunned by Decapre's lewdness,Mickey licks his lip.

_Holy shit!_

Suddenly, Duke Agares chuckles inside of Mickey’s mind. ** _"Don’t screw it up, Boss!"_**

“Um, um…

"Infiltrator?" _Mickey?"_

"Slow. ...But not _too_ slow or else you won’t get what you want. Interrogation takes time, bella.” Mickey dons a foolish grin.

Decapre sucks the head of Mickey’s cock nods, hearing his moans.

“Numerous Delta Red tactics were more than reasonable for this,” she says before she licks it repeatedly. “Commencing…comprehensive…coverage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thicket's feelin' smutty in Kinktober.
> 
> Hold on to your butts, boys and girls. 
> 
> Stay Golden. <3


	3. King's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first move is set. Decapre seeks to reconnect and catch up on some old times.
> 
> Unfortunately for her, she's about to get one hell of a counter-offensive from Mickey. Fortunately for her, it's what she craves the most...

Decapre starts her 'interrogation', pouring soap all over Mickey’s cock, proceeding to take the entire length  – base to tip - down her throat. Surprisingly, she sets a nice pace, hollowing out her cheeks. Decapre sets Mickey into a tailspin, licking his underside with her tongue...slow and steady.

To Mickey, the feeling is amazing for more than one reason. As he stares down at Decapre, she stares back at him.

“Oh, mein…mein Gott!” he moans, rubbing his lover's forehead. Decapre happily responds by rubbing his thigh.

In Mickey's mind, he curses, realizing he's already over the limit. Maybe it was either the heat of the water, Decapre's intense stare or his lack of concentration. But as he watches Decapre wrap her arms around his legs, their combined passion is enough to get Mickey hot and bothered under the water. His knees begin to buckle as he moans.

"Decapre...I--"

**_It’s time._ **

Unbeknownst to Mickey, Decapre tends to her inner desires, pleasuring herself the entire time. In her time with Delta Red, Decapre usually spent some of her private time coerced by team member Lita Luwanda, watching lewd videos with her. Despite it not being Decapre’s favourite pastime with Cammy's friends and allies, thinking about Mickey became a vested interest. Thinking about the videos she's seen, Decapre moans, taking Mickey deeper down her throat until she feels Mickey's impending release.

“Decapre. …I'm coming,” Mickey groans, placing his hands on Decapre’s cheeks, his hips pushing deeper in the Delta Red agent’s face to her lustful glee.

Decapre senses this and buries her face in Mickey’s groin, clutching his wet, eerily toned ass. She stares in his eyes as she shivers, literally coming close to her own orgasm. She tastes his cum, reacting to the hot liquid she felt that night at Kanzuki Estate dripping down her throat.

 _Analyzing taste: silky, somewhat salty...with a hint of...fruit?_  

To Decapre, this new experience isn't one she's truly familiar with, given her intriguing thoughts. However, she isn’t done yet. She slowly starts to pull off of Mickey with a loud popping sound, smirking as she swallows his seed, seeing the rest drip down the drain.

Mickey’s lightheaded as he starts to slip, but Decapre catches him. Now face to face, the two agents embrace.

“Recalling statement from younger sister: 'Secret agents…never slip up',” Decapre says with a smile.

“Oh, no, no. Interrogation ain’t over yet!” Mickey moans. Lust overtakes him as he whips Decapre around, rubbing his hands all over her curvy frame, pressing himself up against her. “Now...”

Decapre spots Mickey’s still-throbbing erection between her thighs. Sensitive to the touch, she tries to rub his shaft between her thighs but Mickey stops her. Her constant groans of pleasure turn to impatient moans.

“Mmm, no, bella. No, no, no,” Mickey whispers, placing his and Decapre's hands on the shower's wall.

Their bodies are soaked in water as steam starts to envelop the bathroom.

“Please, I-Infiltrator? Requesting imminent r-release on your…‘cock’,” Decapre moans, her tone needy after holding back her orgasm. Suddenly, she feels Mickey pinching and rubbing her aching clit as her moans intensify. “Please?! Yearning…for Infiltrator’s…rubs…”

“Not yet," Mickey whispers in Decapre's ear. Taking the time to revel in her rare moment of submissiveness, he rubs her breasts, his soft, gentle kisses lining her neck. "You think our first night was special?”

Decapre shivers and moans, placing her hands over his. “Da."

Mickey chuckles. "Just wait for my little…cross-examination. Stinger.” He slowly turns Decapre's head around, staring at her.

Decapre stares back at him with a look of pure, unabashed lust, licking her lip. "Awaiting…cross-examination."


	4. Pinning the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey sets the scene.  
> Lustful thoughts fuel Decapre.  
> Sexy times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of filling a prompt a day, you might've known that this is a story with multiple kinks.
> 
> That's right. Multiple. Their fun has only begun. ;)
> 
> BTW: дерьмо means shit. Спасибо means 'thank you'.

Meanwhile, in the New Avengers Facility, Melissa chases Mickey’s beloved pet beagle, **Elvira**. Using her solid sound-powered wings, she prevents Elvira from almost taking a shit near the Facility's training fields. She tries to catch Elvira, but the crafty beagle is one step ahead of her, escaping her grasp.

“Elvira! Come back, girl! Ellie!” Melissa groans, quite annoyed she’s on dog duty. “That damn kid owes me. …What in the hell is Mickey doing, anyway?”

* * *

 “Are you sure you’re up for this? I won’t stop ‘til I get my confession, bella.”

“…Da. Re-repeating statement: '…Secret agents…never slip up!”

Meanwhile, in the steamy shower, Mickey suddenly rubs a finger against Decapre’s clit, causing her to gasp. “So, you _don’t_ want me to touch you? Is that right?”

“No! Please. …Oh, дерьмо, requiring your touch!”

“Then, Stinger, tell me. Where?”

Decapre's moans and whimpers cascade all over the room. She sees Mickey massaging her breasts, slowly sliding his length between her thighs.

“Down there. …Where you’re…rubbing me. Please, M-Mickey." Decapre turns to him, shaking her head. "Insufficient data involving begging.”

Mickey wraps his arms around Decapre’s body as they embrace, the heat from their bodies filling them with warmth inside and out. The two agents kiss while Decapre stares at Mickey, biting her lip.

“…Please,” Decapre whispers in an urgent tone.

“Would you like that?” Mickey whispers, his face close to Decapre’s. She nods. “Okay. For you, I’ll make this interrogation easier.”

Mickey obeys her command with a kiss on her cheek and a toothy grin. Decapre bites her lip and smiles, feeling warm in his embrace.

“Спасибо, Infiltrator. Peaceful…interrogations…create…a com-compromise,” she moans, her voice quivering as she holds on to him.

Mickey softly rubs Decapre’s clit as he moves his hips, fucking her wet, gripping thighs.

Decapre moans as her body shivers, reacting to the sudden sensations as she shivers.

For a deadly and skilled secret agent, seeing her in this raw, open state is rare but special to Mickey. “Are…are you close?”

“Yes!” Decapre screams. “Bozhemoi! Re-requesting permission to release! On…your…mnf! I…”

Faster and faster, Mickey holds Decapre’s body close to his as she sees his length bob back and forth between her thighs, rubbing her slit. He increases the speed as Decapre's eyes widen.

Her breath quickens. Her knees buckle. She almost loses her balance, pressing her hands on the wall.

The wet slapping sounds intensify as the two agents moan each other’s name. “Are you going to…come for me, Stinger?” Mickey whispers in Decapre’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

“Ahn! Ahn! A-affirmative, Mickey,” Decapre replies, pushing back with all her might.

“Very…well. Permission…granted.”

Decapre nods, moaning loudly as she rapidly moves her hips. The sounds intensify before they fade with a high-pitched moan from her. Closing her eyes tight, Decapre pants as she hits her limit, reaching her orgasm as she grabs Mickey’s hair behind her. Mickey groans as he feels his member start to harden, the wetness from Decapre's slit coating it.

With the water from the shower bearing down on her, Decapre moans, turning slightly to her lover. “Your…your groans,” she whispers in Mickey's ear, catching her breath.

She stares at Mickey as he nods. “That’s…it. Right…there,” Mickey whispers, kissing her cheek. “Good girl."

Decapre moans softly, biting her lip. _"Good girl..."_

Mickey's pleasant words feel nice, soothing in a way. Unlike Bison's terse, harsh tone of voice, Mickey's voice is similar to Cammy's - calming, supportive, caring. But to her, it's different. She appreciates the loving tone to his voice with a genuine smile.

His hands still wrapped around his Delta Red agent, Mickey smiles. "Tell me, bella…did you miss me?”

Now getting what she craved, Decapre clutches Mickey’s shaft and slowly rubs it. Still buzzing but sensing her lover's desire, she looks up at him with an evil grin.

“Futile interrogation tactics, Infiltrator!”

She turns around and kisses him on the lips as she steps out of the shower, gathering her things.

Mickey sees Decapre strolling through the bathroom. Dripping with water, her perky butt sways from side to side, displaying her confidence and beauty.

Before she leaves, Decapre starts to make her way to Mickey’s room before she turns to him. She turns her head slightly with a sexy smirk. “Impeccable or inadequate? Decision suspended. Feel free to change that, Infiltrator,” she says seductively with a chuckle. "Retrieving mask for Delta Red interrogation tactics."

Mickey groans, seeing his erection linger in fear and arousal. _Oh, fuuuuuck me_. Standing in the shower with his head lowered, his eyes are fixed on the shower drain. Mickey's eyes flicker red for a second before Duke Agares cuts in.

“Deep breathin’, Boss, _deep_ breathin’. Oh, heh. You owe me for this,” they say before their voice and looks fade.

Mickey nods, taking the Duke's advice. After taking deep breaths, he finishes his shower, taking care of himself before making his way to his bedroom.


	5. Fianchetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the shower,  
> two agents share their passion.  
> Their day continues.

With his clothes in his hands, a robe-wearing Mickey sees Decapre relaxing in his room. Only wearing Mickey’s new shirt and her mask, she smiles as she lies belly-first on the bed. She wiggles her legs back and forth as she excitedly bites her lip.

A shy Mickey smiles wide, stunned at the sexy sight. “Oh! Uh, damn! …Hey, Decapre,” he stutters.

“Greetings, Infiltrator,” Decapre purrs as the pink neon lights glow from her mask. “Proposing massage for ailing wounds.”

She points to the old scars and wounds on Mickey’s body. “Damn. Observant, aren’t ya?” Mickey chuckles.

Decapre smirks as she nods, waving a finger in her direction. The Delta Red agent waits for Mickey to stroll to his bed.

He sits on it with a slight frown on his face. “I’m fine, bella,” Mickey utters. “Really! I am. I’ve been…just doin’ my thing for a little while. Sorry I couldn’t catch up with you.”

“Requesting explanation. I want to hear it,” Decapre says, massaging Mickey’s shoulders. Her motions are still somewhat mechanical, but she works out the kinks - both for her and for Mickey's gripes.

Mickey nods. "Well…”

_Silence._

“Awaiting explanation,” Decapre says anxiously. She rubs Mickey’s back as he smiles.

“Well… lately, I’ve been doin’ lots of work by myself. I'm sure you know S.H.I.E.L.D. is…no more."

Decapre frowns, nodding. "Da. We heard from Stark."

"Yeah. I didn't. Ever since I figured myself out, I've been here in my world, trying to cover what the Avengers couldn't. Recon, search and rescue, infiltration…”

“…Typical," Decapre smiles, shaking her head.

“Shut up!” Mickey chuckles. “I even had to knock some heads together like when we fought the Illuminati.”

Decapre frowns with a slight nod. “Recalling our battle with the Illuminati is troubling. Members of Secret Society still operate in our world…including Gill.”

Mickey sighs. When fighting the Illuminati with Decapre and their friends, victory or defeat wasn't on Mickey's mind - it was survival. If it weren’t for the bonds he made and the fighters supporting him in their worlds…

Sakura. Ryu. Cammy and her friends. Ed, Falke, Rashid…Songbird, Captain America…Decapre…

Fighting the Illuminati would be like fighting against the flow of a fearsome waterfall.

Mickey shakes his head, realizing his mission wasn't a one-man journey. Maybe it was his stubbornness, but Mickey checks his wounds, realizing what he promised to himself to pay them all back. _By getting stronger...my own way._

“At least we slowed them down," he says, holding Decapre's hand. "We beat them down, but we didn’t end them. Just like Shadaloo…the Illuminati will go down." He nods. "Eventually.”

Decapre smiles before she frowns a bit. Her time with Shadaloo as the leader of the Dolls was frightening. Despite the camaraderie from her sisters, she thinks about the anger she felt.

The fear.

The hatred planted within her through M. Bison and Shadaloo's mind control.

She frowns, recalling how she wanted to tear everyone and anyone around her for their evil cause...especially Cammy.

“Just like Shadaloo…" Decapre whispers softly before she wraps her arms around Mickey. "Cammy—” Trying to forget the pain, she whimpers.

Noticing her whimpering, Mickey consoles Decapre. “Hey, it's okay… Come here." They embrace much like their time at the Kanzuki Estate. “It’s tough. I know. But we can’t just let the past define us. It’s all about the here and now, the present. That’s somethin’, right?”

Mickey taps Decapre’s nose as she smiles.

To her, he was right. It _was_ something. She nods. “Acknowledged. Current data with Delta Red… is certainly wonderful.”

Mickey smiles, placing his hands on Decapre’s cheeks. “And that’s what matters to me. I’ll be right beside you, no matter where you are.”

She smiles and bites her lip, taking off her mask. Her eyes twinkle as she holds Mickey’s cheeks. “Recalling and refining previous statement from you, Infiltrator…" Decapre blushes.  _"_ _You_ are also what matters to me, Mickey."

Mickey beams wide with a hearty laugh. “So, you _do_ miss me!”

“Don’t ruin this.”

“Okay,” Mickey grins before the couple kiss. They almost melt into the bed before Mickey gets an idea. “Wait, wait. Let’s make some dinner first. Oh, I know! Let’s have a romantic date night! We’ll do that and get some gelato and…well, after that, we’re gonna end things on a high note.”

Agares' words echo in Mickey’s head in disbelief. _**“Date night?"**_

A look of confusion dances across Decapre face. “Insufficient data. What is ‘date night’, Infiltrator? And requesting explanation on ‘high note’, as well.”

“Something that by the time we’re done, bella, it’s gonna be even better than our night at Karin’s place. Trust me,” Mickey says before he kisses Decapre with a wink. “Oh. Keep that shirt on. It looks beautiful on you. Mmm."

After Mickey saunters his way out with some new clothes, Decapre thinks about his words and smiles, looking forward to a day…and a night…in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think so far.
> 
> Trust me, the ending's pretty hot for our two agents.


	6. Middlegame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents relax.  
> Their love strengthens evermore.  
> A day in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These haikus are making my brain cells expand like life rafts.

Mickey and Decapre spend a good portion of the day outside, walking together side by side. Walking along Mickey's neighbourhood of Jamaica, Queens, the couple spots one citizen, a young girl, skipping rope. She looks up at Decapre as she waves. Decapre smiles softly and mechanically waves back.

“I like your glasses,” the young girl says with a smile, pointing to the Decapre's mask.

“Your assumption is incorrect, but thank you,” Decapre smiles as she points to her mask. “Tactical Visor: usage only for protection and dangerous missions.”

“What are you protecting your eyes from?”

Mickey chimes in, not really willing to have Decapre divulge too much about Delta Red. “Sunlight! Bad eyes…nasty headaches. Migraines, too. She’ll have weird things floatin’ in her eyes when the sun gets in there. She’ll slip and fall. Bad stuff.”

Sensing what Mickey’s trying to do, Decapre shields her face from the sun, pretending to cry out in agony. The amusing scene creates some attention as the young girl mimics the Delta Red agent, causing her to giggle. Hearing someone other than Cammy or her new Delta Red friends giggle was surprising but satisfying. The pleasant experience causes Decapre to smile wide

“Young child.” Decapre kneels down to meet the young girl’s gaze. “Maintaining one’s eyesight is crucial. Optimal eyesight, optimal life.”

The young girl nods. “You talk funny.”

“I'm...from Russia.”

The young girl gasps. “I heard it’s _cold_ there."

"Da.  _Really_ cold," Decapre smiles.

“You know what else is cold _here?_ Gelato!” says Mickey before handing a $10 bill to the young girl. “Here. Buy yourself something tasty.”

Elated, the young girl shouts in glee before hugging the couple. Mickey and Decapre hug the young girl back. Turning and smiling at each other, the couple is pleased, content with their efforts to make someone smile. The small crowd claps and laughs at the adorable scene.

Mickey bows before leading Decapre by the hand. “Let’s get some gelato, too…D.C.,” he smirks with a wink.

They head into an alley as they wave goodbye to the young girl and the crowd.

“D.C.?” reiterates Decapre as she tilts her head in confusion.

“Oh! Well...outside, you wouldn’t want others to know too much about ya, right? Secret agent stuff and all,” Mickey whispers.

"Error: statement...somewhat illogical. Why not Decapre?"

“You never know these days. Our lives can be pretty dangerous." Mickey points at a pizzeria near Vernon Blvd, one of his old hangout spots as a child. "Out in places like there, anyone can listen to us and gain some pretty personal information. It's better safe than sorry."

Weighing the options, Decapre slowly nods. "Risk/Benefit ratio adjusted. Safe, sound reasoning, Infiltrator. Da, it's acceptable."

"Would you prefer somethin’ else? Like…" Mickey ponders before snapping his fingers. "Ooh. What about Decapre but in English? December. No, hm." He smiles. "What about Ember? Like...December! How’s that?”

Decapre takes a minute to think about Mickey’s words before she nods. “Da. Ember sounds…beautiful," she says with a smile.

Mickey smiles, kissing his Delta Red agent's forehead.

“That's because you’re beautiful, bella,” he utters as Decapre hugs him.

* * *

After some cool and delicious gelato, the afternoon starts off as an interesting experience for the couple.

Just before Decapre leads a struggling Mickey back to his apartment with some groceries, they enjoy a lovely walk as the sun starts to set. Hours later, nightfall takes over Queens as the New York skyline lights up, inadvertently creating a romantic backdrop.

During the couple's time making dinner, however, the kitchen resembled more like a war-torn battlefield.

“Alright, Decapre, got the uncooked Arborio rice?” Mickey turns to Decapre.

Decapre nods. “Da. Presenting rice.”

“Okay, pour it in the saucepan. Slowly.”

“Pouring rice.”

Decapre pours the Arborio rice. However, unbeknownst to Mickey, she starts to add one more cup in the saucepan.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Decapre, wait!” Mickey says with a laugh.

Despite the setback, their dinner is made without too many issues; a lovely dish highlighted the dinner table: seared scallops with sweet pea, lemon & tarragon risotto. As Decapre takes a bite from the dish, she gasps. In her mouth, she tasted the freshness of the lemon and the creaminess of the risotto, complimenting the richness of the scallops.  For the first time, she looks pleasantly surprised at Mickey's cooking skills as she covers her mouth.

“Infiltrator…requesting origin of dish. It tastes more than optimal. Quite…great!”

Mickey chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. "Well…"

* * *

_Earlier this month, Mickey scanned the computer for recipes with Duke Agares. His brown hair was longer; his eyes sporting bags under it; a slight stubble decorated his chin._

_"This?" groaned Mickey._

_As Mickey blinked, both eyes and his hair flashed to shades of red. "Nah, Boss. Too kitschy," Soundclash muttered. "What 'bout that?"_

_Mickey's eyes flashed to blue and his curls returned to their normal shade of brown as he appeared once more, shaking his head._ _"Uh-uh. Too expensive. Well...hm, maybe. That's gonna be for...Wait a minute!" P_ _ointing at a recipe for scallops and risotto, he grinned. "Just like Hell's Kitchen?"_

_"Hell yeah! Sounds fuckin' delicious. Can ya make it, though, Boss?"_

_"You doubt me, Duke. Of course I can. C'mon, it's me. Besides, I picked it..."_

_"Sure, bud."_

* * *

Back in the present, Mickey spreads his hands out like a rainbow. “The magic of the Internet, _mi amor!”_

Decapre laughs and nods before enjoying the night with Mickey. During their dinner, the couple talks about their missions, teammates, and their friends – namely Cammy and Sakura. It's a pleasant end to their lovely day.

After their dinner, Mickey receives an interesting text message - text with an image of a stressed Melissa with her pink-and-white hair over her face, sporting a very slight smile on her face. Nearby, she prevents Elvira from attempting to lick her face.

* * *

  _"_ _Only dog-sitting without bothering you because you completed your mission._ _I'm proud of you._

_Don’t worry about your dog. Crazy as hell, by the way. I’m gonna take care of her tonight._

_…You owe me for this. BIG time. Good night, Mickey. Tell Decapre I said hey._ _"_

* * *

Mickey smiles wide, grateful for Songbird’s praise. He shows Decapre the picture. She giggles, almost choking on her risotto.

“Heh, at least we have some time for ourselves, now,” Mickey chuckles.

Slightly interested, Decapre tilts her head, smiling a bit. “Time for what, Infiltrator?”

Mickey winks. “Wait ‘til you try my special dessert…” He takes out some chilled strawberries covered with chocolate and sprinkles. 

Suddenly, Decapre's eyes grow wide seeing the chocolate-covered strawberries. She gets an idea, the kind of idea formed by her secret ‘recon missions’ with Lita. She looks down at the table and takes a second to think before nodding.

Seeing this, Mickey frowns. "Decapre? You okay?"

“Infiltrator,” Decapre coos, biting her lip. "...Mickey."

“Mmm?” Mickey hums. He approaches the table with his dessert in his hands.

Decapre slowly gets up and saunters over to Mickey. “Demanding that Infiltrator should make haste upstairs with delicacies. ETA: about...five minutes,” she purrs. Decapre leans in and whispers in Mickey’s ear. “Stalling for time would be...ill-advised.”

She kisses his cheek before taking her time, walking upstairs to his room. Before she makes her way upstairs, Decapre turns around and flashes that same, sexy, evil grin...

“Anticipating your… _staunch_ arrival.”

After she leaves, Mickey takes a quick second to get some ‘help’ from the nearest drugstore and returns to his apartment. He takes a deep breath.

 _I got everything you said. I owe you for this, Duke,”_ Mickey says to Duke Agares in his mind.

 _" **Good t' hear it."**_ Agares chuckles in Mickey’s mind.  _“ **Don’t keep her waitin’, Boss.”**_

Mickey nods. Armed with his supplies and sweet strawberries, he starts his ascent upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback will be greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelato and fun.  
> They enjoyed their dinner... Pleased.  
> Their dessert awaits.

As he makes his way upstairs and to his room, Mickey notices that his door’s closed. He takes a deep breath, looking at the less-than-sexy bag.

_Alright. …Condoms, check. Oils, check. Lube, check._

Mickey takes account of more interesting things in his bag and smiles with a nod. As he makes his way in, he sees his room, dimly-lit with a couple of candles setting the scene. Waiting for Mickey in his bed, Decapre relaxes with his robe.

“Four minutes and 45 seconds, Infiltrator,” Decapre says coldly. “You would’ve been punished 15 seconds later.”

“Punished, eh?” Mickey smirks foolishly. “And what would’ve happened if I was late, bella?”

Without warning, Decapre crawls on the bed and gets on her knees, taking Mickey by the shirt. She moves the strawberries to his bedside drawer, eating one as she does so. Although it’s delicious, she expertly hides her reaction from him. Her voice changes to a more frigid tone, similar – if not, identical – to their first meeting.

However, a subtle, evil smirk on her face allows Mickey to connect the dots. “You’re serious? You _really_ wanna punish me for t—”

“Infiltrator. Undress,” Decapre interjects. “Slowly. Now.”

Mickey nods, unwilling to make Decapre upset. He sets the bag on the floor and undresses in front of her.

Seeing him take off his tracksuit, his ‘interesting’ shirt, and his other clothes, Decapre sees Mickey’s body once more. She sees Mickey’s erection throbbing under his boxers, seemingly unemotional. Decapre raises her head slightly as Mickey blushes. Taking off his boxers, his length sprouts forward once again. Although it isn’t as big as the ones she’s seen with Lita, Mickey’s cock looks quite striking to her.

Decapre sits on the edge of the bed. “Recalling memory from archives. Infiltrator…bend over my knees.”

Mickey’s eyes widen. _Really? Is this shit happening right now?_

 **" _I’d do what she says, boss. Couldn’t hurt_ ,”** echos Duke Agares in his mind. **“ _Well, I kinda hope it does._ ”** They chuckle before their voice faded.

Mickey mutters muted protests before consenting to Decapre’s odd request, resting on her lap. "D-Decapre, if you're...thinking of—"

In a swift and immediate motion, Decapre raises her arm and gently slaps Mickey’s ass. She rubs his ass gently, caressing the curve in a gentle manner.

Mickey winces in a bit of pain. “Ow! Hey, what are you—"

“Again, Infiltrator?” Decapre says, her tone still frosty. Before Mickey can answer back, she slaps him again, this time just under his ass. She repeats the process, uttering sweet compliments she memorized from earlier.

“Decapre, I—” She slaps him harder. Unbeknownst to Mickey, each slap from Decapre causes him to moan and whimper.

“Harder? Do you enjoy this?” Decapre utters, her voice cool and soothing.

Oddly enough, Mickey nods, seeminglyenjoying it a little bit. Although the initial shock was quite alarming, the pain subsides with each merciless slap as pleasure followed from Decapre's gentle touch.

“H-Harder, bella,” he whispers as a moan escapes his lips.

A slight, triumphant grin escapes Decapre's lips, Mickey’s pained moans music to her ears. “Harder, what? Awaiting permission to adjust level of punishment.”

“Harder, bella!” Mickey gets another hard slap as his willpower briefly crumbles. “Mmm! Gott! Harder, Decapre!”

Pleased, Decapre slaps her SHIELD agent’s ass harder and harder until she feels his erection rock-hard between her thighs. Throughout the slapping, she suddenly notices Mickey’s hair turn red and blonde, his usual low growls and yelps of desire changing to soft, lively moans and warbling groans. 

 _'Are you...are you enjoying this?!'_ Mickey asks Duke Agares in his own mind. 

He receives an answer, but seemingly from two different sources...

 _'There’s…lotsa things…ahh…you don’t know ‘bout me, Boss_ , _'_ ' Duke echoes back in lust, their voice backed by that same female voice from before. _'_ _I’m…more than a_ voice… _'_   Unbeknownst to Mickey, another alter-ego emerges, hiding from Decapre’s gaze as her yelps of pure carnal delight escape Mickey's lips. _'_ _Trust me. A demon has…needs, too. Hell, you have no idea what I am, Michaël…_ _”_

In his mind, Mickey pauses a bit as his original looks return, taken aback by Duke's sudden use of etiquette.  _'…'Michaël'?'_

“Good, good,” Decapre purrs and moans, using one of Mickey’s lubricants to rub him gently. Now knowing Mickey's secrets and knowing his demonic companion - a being of mystery and power – now submits to her every move, Decapre unveils her arousal. “ _…_ Did Infiltrator miss Stinger?”

Returning back to normal, Mickey moans heavily, nodding slowly as he tries to cope with his ass getting spanked for the first time. “Mmm...ah. Yeah. So much,” he pants. “You’re in my mind pretty much every fuckin’ night.”

“Do you…‘get off' _…_ to me?”

Mickey nods, surprised that Decapre’s vocabulary has some new phrases. "Moaned your name every time,” he says as his erection gets harder.

“Is that correct?” whispers Decapre, now laying him on the bed. She stares at Mickey, biting her lip.

Her mind conjures up images of the rare, few nights where she pleasured herself in silence, silently muttering Mickey’s name. Coping with life after Shadaloo was tough for her, but these new feelings were different, feelings that both terrify and stimulate her. Now knowing that her S.H.I.E.L.D. agent thinks about her the same way, she moans as she watches Mickey rub her back.

Decapre pours the oil all over Mickey’s body, massaging every area. Though slow, she starts to rub Mickey’s shaft in a sensual manner. All her research…all her training…all of her desires will now be put to good use as she looks at him.

_Please me, Mickey...if you can._

“Requesting Infiltrator to moan Stinger’s name,” Decapre utters. “For a more than optimal…reward.” She kisses Mickey’s lips as he tastes the fresh fruit and chocolate. She skulks down his body, rubbing him all over.

“De… Dec—” Mickey immediately sees Decapre enjoying another chocolate-dipped strawberry as she pours oil all over her breasts. He watches her place his throbbing cock between her breasts.

Finished and with a sinister smile, Decapre starts tending to Mickey’s cock, slowly moving her mouth down his length between her ample bosom. From the tip to the base, she deepthroats Mickey as he decides to set the scene with some music…

( **Now Playing: Waves by Matt Quentin)**

As Decapre raises her head to see Mickey, her mask was a pitiful defence to hide her feelings for him. Despite blowing him in the shower earlier, she's focused on making this instance more passionate. More intense. Knowing that she made this cheery, cocky man shiver as she did, Decapre moans happily, relishing in knowing she has him dead to rights.

And somehow, the couple smiles, perfectly content and happy knowing exactly how much they wanted each other.

Mickey sees Decapre’s skin flush red with lust, gripping the bedsheets as he feels her swirling her tongue around, bobbing her head up and down. At this point, Mickey pants in disbelief, too surprised he was getting close already.

Licking the tip, Decapre rubs Mickey’s toned and athletic body as she strokes his length with her mouth, deeper and faster; her own palpable pleasure like permeating pulses pounding her body. With her lips firmly around Mickey’s erection, Decapre’s muffled moans, the oils, and the sensations become too much to take. Eventually, loud, muffled moans escape her as she feels Mickey come undone.

Moaning her name loudly, Mickey's cock throbs inside Decapre's mouth.

 ** _It’s time_**. “I… I’m comin’,” Mickey says in breathless anticipation.

Decapre pulls back, massaging Mickey's dick between her breasts. “Now administering Infiltrator's reward,” she moans to him in a lewd tone.

Mickey groans and whimpers, releasing his load on Decapre’s ample breasts. Seeing a naughty but pleased smile on her face, Mickey watches his cum shoot all over her as his eyes open wide. "S-sorry, baby."

Once his release was over, a satisfied Decapre pulls back as she looks at the sticky mess her Mickey made. “Unfortunate mess, Infiltrator,” she purrs, her words dripping with lust. “Requesting that you should clean it. If successful, well, rewards will prove…favourable to you.” Decapre relaxes on the bed and smirks, taking pleasure as Mickey realizes the meaning behind her words.

Still caught in the afterglow, pure lust is the only thing on Mickey’s mind. His mind churns to think of the perfect sentence to say…until he smiles.

“…Specify speed, Stinger,” he says, licking his lips.

The weird tinge of unbridled lust catches Decapre off guard. Her heart races as she licks her lips, watching Mickey turn the tables, crawling over her as he licks her shapely curves.

“Slow. Thorough. Careful,” Decapre answers, her tone set to a soft whisper. “Mickey…Mickey?”

“Hmm? Want…me to stop?” Mickey changes tracks on his brand-new, high-tech sound system, located across the room.

**(Now Playing: Differences by Ginuwine)**

Decapre hears a soulful R&B track as the mood in the room changes. She watches Mickey wrap his fingers with hers, kissing her lips over and over. She moans deeply, the sounds escaping from her mouth radiating pleasure.

She shakes her head while Mickey frowns. “No? Hmm, okay. Slow, right?”

“Da. …Mm, slow.”

Mickey kisses the nape of her neck and licks her cheek before sinking down to her breasts. “Thorough?”

“Mickey. …Demanding that you do not stop.”

Mickey licks Decapre as she gasps. “Thorough, Decapre?”

She scoffs a bit, the feeling of Mickey's lips against her skin setting her off. “муда́к…”

Unfortunately for Decapre, Mickey smiles. Thinking back to the demonic pact he made and the fight he had with Agares, he chuckles, knowing Agares' gifts. “Ooh, ‘asshole’, huh? Ooh, learning new languages is great, you know. You always learn the swear words first,” he grins as Decapre gasps. “…Thorough?”

Decapre's lust kicks into overdrive, replacing any witty retort Cammy - or her Delta Red teammates - taught her to use against Mickey. She stares holes through her mask at Mickey and nods. “…Da.” She sees Mickey lick the mess he made off her breasts, gently caressing her nipples with his tongue. Suddenly, Decapre's body arches, feeling Mickey run a delicate finger over her slit as she gasps.

“Right…r-right there,” she moans with deep breaths.

Mickey chuckles warmly, causing Decapre to giggle.

“Good, bella. I want you to feel good, too,” he purrs as he finishes licking the cum off his Delta Red agent’s breasts. He continues to rub her slit, now slick with her wetness. “Careful?” This time, Mickey eats a chocolate-dipped strawberry – one with sprinkles.

“Ca-Careful. …Please,” Decapre utters expectantly.

Slinking down and placing his hands around Decapre’s thighs, Mickey kisses her down the length of her body, arriving at her slit. He rubs his tongue slowly over it before he pulls back. “What's that statement you said earlier today? ‘Peaceful interrogations create a compromise’, right?”

Decapre nods, hesitant but oddly aroused at what he's going to do…

“I’m gonna get you to admit how much you missed me in under two minutes, bella,” Mickey moans. “Watch me.”

He immediately sees Decapre’s wetness from her and grins, sinks his tongue inside of her. Side to side, Mickey rubs his nose over her clit, delving deeper with his tongue as his arms hold her thighs.

Decapre gasps and moans loudly, free from any prying eyes or curious ears. Crying out Mickey’s name and some Russian phrases before she tries to catch her breath, she tries her best to shift her hips, grinding his face.

“M-Mickey!” Her cool attitude slowly disappearing, she reveals her submissive side once more. “Mickey, I…” She slowly bucks her hips to Mickey’s interest.

He pulls back, interested to hear Decapre's request. Her eyes roll back and her back arches as Decapre gasps.

“Specify…speed,” she moans loudly, holding his hair. Without a second for silence, she hears exactly what she wanted to hear.

“Fuck my face…and come for me,” Mickey growls before delving back in.

Listening to his words, Decapre immediately rocks her hips, grinding Mickey's face until she does exactly what he wanted her to do. She lets out a surprised gasp as Mickey lifts her hips slightly, staring intently at her. Quickly taking off her mask, her amber eyes glare with lust as she pushes Mickey deeper with her hands. And at the moment she was getting ready for her sweet release, Decapre fulfills Mickey’s prediction.

“Bozhe…bozhemoi! …I…thought about you every night! Stinger…missed you! I’m—" Decapre gasps. "Mickey. R-requiring assistance! I’m com-coming—” Suddenly, her eyes go wide as Mickey stops. Feeling how sensitive she is, she gasps in shock. “W-why? Requesting explanation, Mickey!”

“Remember when I said we’ll end things on a high note?” Mickey murmurs. Decapre moans before realizing his words, her eyes widening while he nods with a grin. “Mhm. Turn around…and hold on to my bedsheets. Oh, and keep that naughty face for me, okay?”

Decapre slowly nods as an evil grin curls through her lips. “Da. Ravage me, Mickey. …If you can,” she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback will be welcomed.
> 
> Stay Golden. <3 
> 
> \- Thicket


End file.
